Centurions
Centurions: Power Xtreme is a syndicated 30-minute American science fiction animated television series produced by Ruby-Spears. The series began in 1986 as a five-part miniseries and was followed with a 60 episode series. The show revolves around the conflict between Doc Terror and his henchman Hacker, who are cyborgs out to conquer the Earth and make everyone into robot slaves, and the Centurions, a team of specialists who use exo-frames that allow them to sync up with weapon systems to combat Doc Terror. The three members are Max Ray, marine specialist, Jake Rockwell, land specialist, and Ace McCloud, air specialist; the three are overseen by Crystal Kane, who sends the weapon systems to the trio from Sky Vault, the space station base of the Centurions. Zombie Master (Episode 23) Doc Terror attacks the hover vehicle of the President while the President is out on a tour spreading his message; the Centurions (Max and Ace) arrive on the scene and defeat Doc Terror's robot minions. Jake, who was off duty and is heading off on a camping trip with his dog Shadow, stops his vehicle as a young woman named Julie runs in front of it. She runs away from Jake when he gets out to ask if she's ok; when Jake finally catches Julie, she explains zombies are after her. Jake sees her to the sheriff's office, where the sheriff doesn't believe her and says she's wrapped up in her holograph player. The sheriff returns Julie to her parents when they arrive and tells Jake he should leave town as he's busy seeing to the president's passage through the town. Jake camps outside of town where he encounters a group of zombies, among them Julie's parents. Jake sees Julie among the zombies with her holo-player on; he calls in Max and Ace to help him investigate. The three find their way into an underground lair after following a zombie; there they see the Zombie Master who has the people he has turned into zombies working an antenna. Max chases after Julie while Jake and Ace head up to the surface to call Sky Vault to help; Zombie Master follows Jake and Ace and hits them with his beams and makes them zombies. Max catches Julie only to see that Jake and Ace have been turned into zombies; Zombie Master spots them and tries to turn them into zombies; when he fails he sends Zombie Jake and Ace to chase them. Max learns how Julie hasn't been affected and then uses her holo-player to undo Zombie Master's control of Ace and Jake. While Max does this, Zombie Master has his zombies wave to the President's train; he then uses the larger antenna to make the President and his security detail into zombies. The Centurions arrive after the train pulls out of town; they chase after the train, which causes Zombie Master to unhitch the last two cars (where the President is) and they jump the track and land into the river. Ace shoots Zombie Master's staff out of his hand, causing him to surrender. The Centurions then return to town folk to normal. vlcsnap-2019-07-10-21h33m44s857.png|Julie's father comes out as a zombie vlcsnap-2019-07-10-21h34m04s987.png vlcsnap-2019-07-10-21h34m11s302.png|Other zombies appear heading for Zombie Master's lair vlcsnap-2019-07-10-21h34m18s014.png vlcsnap-2019-07-10-21h34m48s129.png|Julie is unaffected but walks with her zombified mother to Zombie Master's lair vlcsnap-2019-07-10-21h35m30s126.png|One of the zombies slaps Ace out of the way to get to Zombie Master's lair vlcsnap-2019-07-10-21h35m38s757.png vlcsnap-2019-07-10-21h35m52s381.png vlcsnap-2019-07-10-21h35m58s094.png vlcsnap-2019-07-10-21h36m27s992.png|Zombie Master oversees his zombies building an amplified antenna to increase his range vlcsnap-2019-07-10-21h37m04s419.png vlcsnap-2019-07-10-21h38m13s960.png|Zombie Master sets his sights on Jake and Ace vlcsnap-2019-07-10-21h38m34s922.png vlcsnap-2019-07-10-21h39m02s133.png|Zombie Master hits Jake and Ace with his beam and makes them into zombies vlcsnap-2019-07-10-21h39m07s188.png vlcsnap-2019-07-10-21h39m11s501.png vlcsnap-2019-07-10-21h39m16s451.png vlcsnap-2019-07-10-21h40m17s210.png|Zombie Jake and Ace come into Zombie Master's lair vlcsnap-2019-07-10-21h40m25s852.png vlcsnap-2019-07-10-21h40m48s819.png|Zombie Master sends Zombie Jake and Ace after Max and Julie vlcsnap-2019-07-10-21h40m55s786.png vlcsnap-2019-07-10-21h41m59s720.png vlcsnap-2019-07-10-21h42m05s181.png vlcsnap-2019-07-10-21h42m15s006.png|Max undoes Zombie Master's control over Jake and Ace with Julie's holo-player vlcsnap-2019-07-10-21h42m24s053.png vlcsnap-2019-07-10-21h43m13s389.png|Zombie Master has the zombies wave to the President's train vlcsnap-2019-07-10-21h43m19s192.png vlcsnap-2019-07-10-21h43m26s141.png|Zombie Master hits the train with his antenna vlcsnap-2019-07-10-21h43m46s806.png vlcsnap-2019-07-10-21h45m21s229.png vlcsnap-2019-07-10-21h45m29s682.png|The President becomes a zombie vlcsnap-2019-07-10-21h45m36s013.png vlcsnap-2019-07-10-21h45m41s818.png vlcsnap-2019-07-10-21h45m48s506.png|The Security detail become zombies vlcsnap-2019-07-10-21h45m53s011.png vlcsnap-2019-07-10-21h48m04s110.png|Zombie Master orders the conductor to make the train go faster vlcsnap-2019-07-10-21h48m20s979.png|The zombie security detail prepares to fight Jake vlcsnap-2019-07-10-21h49m05s817.png|Jake and the zombie President and security detail in the train car as it sinks into the river Category:Hypnotized Female Category:Hypnotized Male Category:Male Hypnotist Category:Technological Hypnosis Category:Mind Control Category:Western Cartoon Category:Mass Hypnosis Category:Dramatic Scene Category:Empty Eyes